


A little violence and strong language (never hurt anyone)

by motor_function_failures_inc



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingering, Movie Night, Short One Shot, Smut, sorta-public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motor_function_failures_inc/pseuds/motor_function_failures_inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Predator</em> was on and she clearly was not supposed to be paying any attention. Even if she did sorta find it a guilty pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little violence and strong language (never hurt anyone)

**Author's Note:**

> Post S7. I own nothing, and make no profit.

Faith groaned.

Flat out.

She won't excuse the sound that made its own fucking decision to come out of her mouth. It can justify itself however it so chooses.

But it happened, and now everyone in the room is giving her the side eye.

Except for Giles, who has the good grace to pretend he has no idea what's going on.

Maybe that's how he survived the Scoobies in high school.

Faith's musings in light of her sound effect is halted with a soft pinch to the fleshy part of her hip. Jumping slightly, Faith shot an eye over to Buffy, who was tilting her head to one side, her gaze unsurprisingly accusatory.

Only instead of misplaced blame and judgment, the look now being leveled at her was more along the lines of reproving for making a sound.

As if she should be expected to keep completely silent when a pair of "wandering fingers" made their way inside her pants without instruction. She is glad for the giant blanket they are sharing, but utterly frustrated with the group movie night as of, oh say, five minutes ago, when said "wandering fingers" made their way inside the waistband of her panties.

It's the monthly Scooby-Movie-Night, which was enacted and signed into law by Xander about seven years ago at some point when they meandered through Cleveland _again_. He didn't care that no one else signed it, just that they had something to do whenever they all ended up in the same place at the same time when there wasn't an apocalypse looming.

Andrew had tried to co-sign, but had somehow been distracted by Dawn and her accidental surfing of his less savory pay-per-view channels. Faith had never been more proud of her than in that moment.

Regardless of Andrew, the group did try to get together to hang out, usually with movies. Willow put a twenty year ban on watching _Apocalypse Now_ , which Faith didn't completely understand, but mention of Riley had come up and she frankly stopped listening, for mixed reasons pertaining to guilt and disinterest. No one tried fighting Willow on it, even Xander, which piqued Faith's interest briefly, but then realized that she shouldn't really fight for history lessons when she finally had the most current Buffy snuggled into her side, her thumb sliding back and forth across her hip soothingly.

A sharp nip to her earlobe caused Faith's lips to part in a soundless inhale, but she refused to turn her head.

_Predator_ was on and she clearly was not supposed to be paying any attention. Even if she did sorta find it a guilty pleasure.

Buffy was willing to provide the real kind without the guilt, and she wasn't going to get in the way of that by making any sort of fucking noise.

The group seemed to have refocused fully back on the movie, what with the quicker string of deaths occurring now to help single out Arnie for his jungle style stand-off against the titular antagonist, providing the distraction Buffy apparently needed in order to make quick work of slipping her hand past the band of Faith's panties, and sliding her index finger in a torturous circle around her clit. Faith bit her lip, her eyes fluttering closed as warm lips sucked her wounded earlobe gently, a tongue flicking out in reward for her silence.

This would be over in record time if Buffy would fucking _move her fingers down_. Faith exhaled slowly, trying to control her body's reactions as the erotic attention being paid to her earlobe continued.

Shifting her hips a bit in an effort to get more friction, Faith's lobe was freed and she took the opportunity to lift her arm up and out from the confines of the blanket and rested it around Buffy's shoulders. Buffy hummed softly in satisfaction, curling her body more into Faith's, her fingers slowly sliding further down and circling the tight muscle at Faith's entrance.

An explosion went off on the screen and Faith exhaled a quiet "Jesus," her breath rustling Buffy's hair as she slowly laid her head on Faith's shoulder. Faith felt like a tightly coiled spring, the right amount of pressure would cause her to snap. She felt her abdomen shudder with her attempt to not arch her back when Buffy slowly pushed a lone finger into her.

"You're doing great," Buffy breathed into her ear suddenly, causing Faith to swallow thickly.

"If," Faith began, stopping when a slow pump of Buffy's fingers prompted her to focus on not groaning aloud, "If you say so."

Buffy grinned playfully, pumping again and brushing Faith's clit with her thumb as she did so. Faith felt the familiar tightening low in her gut and glanced at Buffy quickly, a mixture of worry and bliss creasing her features. Buffy leaned into her neck, nipping hard before soothing the tender skin with her tongue as she pumped once more and Faith was gone. Her hips jerked once, but she fought to keep her silence. Feeling Buffy smile into her skin as she came down from the orgasm, Faith nuzzled the crown of her head, her eyes fluttering closed as Buffy slipped out of her.

A handful of popcorn rained on them suddenly and Faith glanced over at the armchair to her right, her eyes landing on Willow, her expression a mixture of aghast and intrigued. Faith licked her lips and winked, a nonchalant shrug sealing her response to the silent accusation. Willow's mouth dropped open in shock, her eyes widening, her gaze shifting to Buffy, who could only chuckle softly into Faith's neck.

Faith knew she must be blushing profusely, but considering the blonde didn't just come in the middle of movie night, she had nothing to be _truly_ embarrassed about, and Faith wasn't gonna apologize for getting off, especially not when it was at Buffy's hand.

She'd get Buffy back later for this though.

Paybacks baby.

She lived for them.


End file.
